Me Canse De Tu Actitud
by Kyo Hannakasi
Summary: Yoh expresa que ya esta cansado de la actitud de la itako y desea enfrentarla… ¿Todo se solucionara? Si quieren saber lean u dejen por lo menos un rewien T.T


**N/A: En este fanfiction Yoh expresa que ya esta cansado de la actitud de la itako y desea enfrentarla… ¿Todo se solucionara? Si quieren saber lean u dejen por lo menos un rewien T.T ¡mami quiero rewiens TToTT!**

**ME CANSE DE TU ACTITUD**

Era una hermosa noche de invierno, el frió viento soplaba moviendo las pocas hojas de los árboles que caían delicadamente, las estrellas destellantes le señalaban el camino a los viajeros y la gigantesca luna alumbraba como lámpara en un cuarto oscuro.

Un joven shaman que a pesar de su edad era ya uno de los mejores estaba recostado sobre el fresco suelo de la pensión con una tal tranquilidad que relaja a cualquiera. De pronto, una sombra aparece a un lado de este shaman de cabellos castaños dando a entender su presencia ante este distraído joven.

ven…vamos a observar las estrellas esta noche están hermosas-decía el shaman palpando un lugar al lado de el para darle a entender que se siente junto a el.

Y con esto la figura revela su identidad ante los ojos de la luna y las estrellas, unos rubios cabellos revolotearon al pasar un vientecillo viajero chocando con el rostro de la itako, prometida del shaman King.

Esta se acerca sin cambiar la fría expresión de su rostro que la caracterizaba como la más temeraria itako de todo el mundo.

Yoh, que no deberías de estar entrenando! Si no me haces caso y te pones a entrenar te aumentare el entrenamiento a un 90 y no cenaras!- Le decía enojada su prometida al pobre shaman

Anna…-

Que? No me dirás que ya te cansastes?-decía molesta la itako sin voltear a verlo y parada a un lado de el

Quisieras sentarte con migo un momento, quiero hablar contigo-dijo sin la misma sonrisa de siempre y con tono de seriedad que era raro en el pero eso si, sin dejar de observar las lejanas estrellas que se asomaban sorprendidas desde el horizonte

**Siéntate con migo ya llego la noche y siento frió**

**Quiero hablar con tigo**

Anna no dijo nada solo se dirijo a sentarse junto a el.

Y este dirigiendo su vista hacia su prometida le regala una sonrisa ligera que la hace sonrojar un poco.

que quieres?-le pregunta volteando al lado contrario de su prometido para que no notase su ahora mas fuerte sonrojo.

desde hace unas semanas te has estado comportando mas estricta que antes…-comienza Yoh

yo siempre me comporto así, solo dices eso para que te quite tu entrenamiento-lo interrumpe

…no, lo que yo quiero decir es que…somos prometidos y desde que termino la pelea de shamanes no has cambiado, no has mostrado afecto hacia mi, tu sabes que yo te amo con todo mi ser pero…yo no se si tu me amas, siento que este amor ya no es lo mismo, no es como debería de ser-dijo el shaman de cabellos castaños mirando de nueva cuenta a las estrellas

**Ciento que este amor ya no es el mismo**

Anna se quedo perpleja ante lo que sus oídos escuchaban y solo, siguió escuchando sin nada más que decir.

Anna…ya…ya me canse de tu actitud, no puedo seguir intentando hacerte feliz, esperando que me quieras como yo a ti, te doy todo pero tu no me das nada-seguía el muchacho

**Ya no quiero seguir intentando hacerte feliz**

me he cansado de tu actitud desde hace tiempo, no se si me amas en realidad o es pura falsedad o, quizás este compromiso entre familias es lo único que te une a mi…-seguía diciendo el chico de castaños cabellos a su prometida esta vez cerrando lo ojos profundizando su mensaje

Anna, aunque era muy fuerte, podía sentir un gran dolor en su pecho al pensar que como se portaba con los demás y sobre todo con él hacia sentir malquerido a su amado y, entonces, mientras Yoh seguía con sus ojos cerrados, ella lloraba para sus adentros con rictus en su rostro triste pero que casi no se notaba.

**Me canse de ti de tu falso amar no quiero morir quiero respirar**

Cada día que pasaba me daba mas energías mas esperanzas de que me ames pero, al mismo tiempo se desafiaba el tiempo y tu actitud respecto a mi no cambiaba; mis días eran vacíos, simples, tristes, extraños aunque no pareciera así lo era para mi al no tenerte en mis brazos al despertar ni tus labios en los míos para probar-decía con una sonrisa en su rostro con aire de tristeza

**Fueron tantos días desafiando al tiempo y tu ironía**

**Fueron mis mañanas tan vacías, simples tan extrañas**

Anna no aguanto más y comenzó a derramar unas cristalinas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

y…y no se por que fuiste tan fría, tan dura conmigo que hice yo? Darte todo? Mi vida, mi ser, mi amor…-dijo al final derramando lagrimas de tristeza y volteando a con su prometida que esta lo miraba

**Porque fuiste así porque te aguante aposté mi vida y me toco perder**

Pero no llores-le dijo este aun llorando

como no hacerlo si yo soy la causante de todo tu sufrimiento-le contesto Anna de la misma forma

Sin dejar de llorara ambos se abrazan.

siento haber dicho todo eso pero no podía guardármelo mas-dijo Yoh sin dejar de soltarla y llorar

no, perdóname tu a mi, por haberte hecho tanto mal, lo siento-le dijo Anna a Yoh abrazándolo mas fuerte y pudiendo oler su cabello

Ambos se separan y comienzan a acercar lentamente a sus rostros, hasta unir sus labios en un tierno beso que va cambiando a uno mas apasionado.

Se pueden escuchar sus fuertes y rápidos latidos en ambos muchachos que en sus rostros mostrasen un tinte rojizo. Yoh hace abrir mas la boca de Anna para meter en esta su lengua y esta, respondiendo de la misma forma, empiezan a batallar sin fin. Parecían no necesitar aire para respirar solo de los labios del otro para poder vivir.

De pronto, poco a poco empiezan a separarse unos cuantos centímetros que parecían no medir la distancia de sus labios.

En ambos rostros se podía apreciar un sonrojo muy notable.

Anna…yo te amo y siempre te amare-le dijo Yoh a su amada y preciada prometida de cabellos rubios

Yo…también te amo Yoh, con todo mi ser…por siempre te amare-dicho esto la itako toma del cuello a su prometido para dar comienzo a otra sesión de besos de la cual no se sabrá si tendrá fin

Y, así, con la luz de la luna alumbrándolos y las estrellas de testigos se besaron hasta el amanecer, hasta cuando sus pulmones no tuvieran más aire, solo necesitando para vivir los labios del otro se besaron y amaron, los dos juntos rodeados por su amor ante la presencia del cielo, se besaron.

**EL FIN?**

**N/A: que les pareció? estuvo buena? Espero que si, se que al comienzo estuvo algo triste pero ya que yo quería un final con besos o por lo menos feliz lo puse así ojala no les aya traído ningún inconveniente o disgusto mi final **

**Ahora si no les gusto o les gusto mucho o poquito o quieren dar su opinión o que se yo, mandenme unos rewiens, por lómenos uno TToTT no sean malitos y mandenme sus opiniones, consejos, tomatazos, bombazos y si quieren un rewien con ántrax ¡¡solo mandenme un rewien! Eso es todo, cuídense, pórtense maaaaaaaaal! Hasta luego! Adiosin! u**


End file.
